


Forgetful

by kadabrafreak890



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Holiday Cheer, M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, egg nog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabrafreak890/pseuds/kadabrafreak890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve host an Christmas/New Years' Party. And of course, holiday festivities can't be complete without hideous sweaters and egg nog. Lots of fluff and domesticity. Written for Stony Secret Santa tumblr event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notevenwinded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/gifts).



Steve watched Tony with strong blue eyes from near the drinks table. He flitted around the room, talking animatedly with the others in the room, which seemed a bit unlike himself. For a moment, Steve wondered if he had snuck any of the alcoholic egg nog, but he made sure for himself that Tony didn’t break his promise when he poured the two of them a glass.

It started last week when he had suggested to his boyfriend that they host a Christmas/New Years’ Party. Tony vehemently disagreed for a good five hours, but Steve eventually broke him down and got him to say yes. The stipulation, of course, was that you had to wear some sort of dorky holiday attire.

 ********

“Steve, you’ve been in my closet.” Tony paused for a moment. “At least, I think you’ve been in there. You know, when you’re not pinning me to the wall and fu—”

“Tony!” Steve interrupted him with a nudge to the ribs. “You’ve got to have an ugly Christmas sweater hidden somewhere.”

“I’m Tony Stark. I don’t wear ugly things.” Tony sniffed and Steve laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Alright then, I’ll have to go buy you one. C’mon, let’s go.” Steve sat up and stood from his seat next to Tony on the bed, extending his hand. Tony stared at his boyfriend’s hand before slapping it away with a huff.

“Enough joking.”

“Isn’t a joke,” Steve said with a cheesy smile. “Now let’s go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tony folded his arms across his chest.

“Well, you made me have to do this then.” He grabbed Tony’s forearms and pulled him into a standing position. He didn’t hesitate to bend down and grab his boyfriend around the waist, hiking him up over his shoulder.

“Shit, Steve, what the hell!” Tony flailed around, but Steve’s hold on him didn’t budge.

“Quit moving, I don’t want to drop you.” Tony obliged, not without a grumble or two.

“Well, at least I’ve got a nice view,” he said. He then gave his boyfriend’s ass a quick swat.

Steve laughed.

Once they made it to the store, Tony insisted the only way that he’d be wearing an ugly Christmas sweater was if he got to pick out Steve’s.

Tony would come to find out later that he regretted that deal.

He found Steve a zip-up collared sweater vest. It was black, but the tip of a large and very… tastefully decorated Christmas tree began right at the neck, stopping just before the end of the shirt. Steve wouldn’t admit this to his boyfriend, but he actually kind of liked it.

Steve, on the other hand, found Tony a forest green knit sweater that just so happened to be decorated like an elf’s costume. Red ‘ruffles’ circled around the neck of the sweater, snowflakes were the ‘buttons’ to the elf shirt, and there was a candy cane hooked onto the belt.

“No,” Tony said firmly as soon as he saw it.

“You’re the one who suggested that we pick out each other’s sweaters. Now let’s go.” Steve gripped Tony’s wrist and tugged him in the direction of the registers.

“Wait, no! I don’t like the one I found you! I’ve got to find another one!”

 *********

“Hey, Cap, you with us?” Steve was jostled back into reality to notice that Clint was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Yeah,” he replied, a small smile on his face. “I’m here.”

“Egg nog is good, hm?” Steve lifted his glass, clinking it against his teammates and taking a sip.

“Mmm.”

“You’re lucky Nat didn’t get a hold of it. She would’ve gotten everyone drunk in three seconds with the amount of alcohol she wanted to put in it.”

“Talking about me again?” Clint didn’t seem startled by Natasha’s sudden presence, her arm casually hooked into Clint’s elbow, but Steve was. He attempted to hide it, though he knew both of his teammates had noticed.

And Steve would probably never figure out how Natasha still looked gorgeous while wearing a Christmas sweater that was supposed to make her look quite the opposite. Her sweater was too large for her, the front adorned with a poorly drawn Rudolph with a flashing nose. He supposed it helped that she dressed it up with black leggings and slouchy black leather boots.

“Cap started it,” Clint said, quick to throw the blame off of himself. The corner of Natasha’s mouth twitched.

“Right. Leave the man alone, your hideous sweater is giving him a headache.” Clint glanced down at his flashing Christmas tree.

“Hey!” Steve gave her a grateful smile as she dragged Clint off and she simply nodded. The blond leaned back against the wall, eyes looking for Tony as they scanned the room. He frowned when he didn’t spot his boyfriend.

“Hope you’re not looking for another hot piece of ass.” Steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him into his body.

“Course not. Already have a nice big piece right here.” His hand slid down to give Tony’s ass a firm squeeze and Tony’s eyes widened just a bit, before a smirk appeared, replacing the wide eyes.

“Steven Rogers. Getting handsy in public? I would think that you know better.” Steve shrugged and attempted to hide a grin. It didn't work so well.

“When I’m with you, sometimes I forget things that I should know.” Tony smiled and grabbed a handful of his boyfriend’s Christmas sweater, whispering “c’mere hot stuff” before swallowing Steve’s smile with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for NotEvenWinded for Stony Secret Santa! Hope you enjoyed this! Happy holidays and a happy new year!
> 
> Unbeta'd and edited only by me. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
